


Femmeslash February Drabbles: Karé Kun/Jessika Pava

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Femmeslash February Drabbles 2017 [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Poe Dameron (Comics)
Genre: Alcohol, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Injury Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Happiness don't make you happy, joy don't make you glad: Karé cheers Jessika up after a bad mission.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [belugas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belugas/gifts).



Karé slides into the empty seat beside Jessika's cot in the med-bay and smiles down at her, bruised hands moving to brush some hair out of Jessika's face. "Hey, you. I smuggled in some jet juice for you to celebrate."

"Celebrate?" Jessika hauls herself up to sit, and Karé fluffs some thin pillows behind her back to support the awkward position of being upright with both legs in traction. "I got blown up."

Karé hands Jessika the dented flask and leans over to kiss Jessika's forehead, her cheek, her nose. "So did eight TIEs, and you're still alive. Drink up."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt today from [31_days on LiveJournal, "Happiness don't make you happy, joy don't make you glad."](http://31-days.livejournal.com/3295603.html)


End file.
